iwakufandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Rider Breaker
Description A warrior in a futuristic looking, robotic armor of Red, Black and Gold. Looks like a robotic motorcycle rider with a bulky helmet, generated and powered by the Reality Breaker Trinket Manifest Power, placed on his forehead. Alter Ego Chiba Tomohisa Powers In the first season, Tomohisa uses only one form - BREAKER Form. In this form he has the given powers of almost every Manifested Reality Breaker: SUPER STRENGTH,INHUMAN ATHLETICS, EXTRASENSORY PERCEPTION, STRONG RESISTANCE TO DAMAGE, AND THE BASIC 'BREAKER' COMMANDS (See below) However, what sets him apart is the fact that he has seemingly unlimited fighting time, governed only by his willingness to fight or if his power armor can hold. The implication of having unlimited fighting time also means that he can use the BREAKER COMMANDS multiple times without worrying about draining his RB Trinket. This ability is used in conjunction with Navy Rider Breaker's Limitation Removal, in which he becomes a giant to combat the Mechavores. By riding in his now giant belt buckle, Crimson Rider powers his gigantic brother and increases the time Taro can stay in this mode. His power also can be transferred into his Motorcycle. While not the fastest of the Cycle Breakers - it can drive for days on straight for an indeterminate amount of time. His dominion over the thermodynamics/energy domain makes him the most fiery/flashy of the Breakers. He usually uses flames or bright light caused by heat as part of his attacks. Cycle Breaker Pertains to a vehicle of sorts, usually a motorcycle - used by the Reality Breakers, particularly Rider Breakers to travel or to fight with. Tomohisa's Cycle Breaker is called CRIMSON DJINN - It's a modified Honda Dirt Bike capable of high jumps and the transformation into a twin rotary saw weapon for SMASH BREAKER. Finishers - BREAKER COMMANDS Activated when Tomohisa presses certain buttons on his helmet. After a confirmation of 'Ein, Zwei, Drei', he must utter a vocal command. The computer usually repeats his vocal commands to confirm and he may then perform the action. * Breaker Jump - Allows the user to jump very high. Manifest Power can 'over boost', increasing the maximum range of his jump. This can be used as a setup for a second variation of Breaker Kick. * Breaker Punch - Transfers massive power to the user's right fist, coloring it crimson. (Recognizes him as right-handed.) It can be bashed on the opponent in any way, but the most efficient transfer of force would be a straight punch. * Breaker Kick - The most common Breaker Command; Transfers massive power to one leg. Crimson Rider's Breaker Kick is an axe kick, slicing his opponents down the middle. His second variation is a flying kick from the heavens, usually done with Breaker Jump, to increase power with the help of GRAVITY. * SMASH BREAKER - A Finisher used with the Cycle Breaker Crimson Djinn. He first launches off a ramp, or enters flight via BREAKER JUMP, and his dirt bike transforms into dual gigantic rotary saws in mid-flight, smashing into his opponent as he lands EXPLOSIVELY. * Breaker Surge - Only used when he is powering his brother's Limit Removal Form. Makes the area around him crackle with energy - used outside their fusion attack - it is relatively useless. (unless there are high-voltage machinery nearby that need powering.) Crimson Rider BURST Rumored to be his final form upgrade in season 2. Category:Alternate Characters Category:Rider Breakers